The Last Passionate Embrace
by WonderlandDarkness
Summary: Requested! The American Revolution is coming to an end and both Nations can feel it. England is covered in wounds and just wants to see his most treasured Alfred smiles again. However with such an opportunity, this really is the last passionate embrace they can share.


**Hello! It's that time again for a new Requested Fanfic! ~**

**This is my second one as Wonderland Darkness! I really hope you all enjoy it. This one was requested as UsUk with a Revolution War Theme. I'm really excited about this one because it's my Hetalia OTP and I always loved the tension during this War XD**

**This is the story of two Nations and a Passionate night shared before the day the war was over. Perhaps this is the reason why America won and England couldn't go on.**

**Warnings: Sexual Themes, Depressing War Themes, Male X Male, Possible Swearing, Written in Third Person, One Shot.**

**EDIT: I'm sorry if some of the sentences don't make sense. It was hard to write what I ment in some parts.**

The war had been going on for far to long. America was slowly winning his freedom while England was loosing his little brother. Days and Nights had gone by so fast that it seemed time was loosing touch with the world while other days it went by so painfully slow that both Nations just wanted to give up. It was a hard war for them both, they never thought it would come to this.

It was late at night and very dark when Arthur Kirkland stepped his foot onto enemy lines. The place was quiet and deserted. It seemed like the American Army had retreated back to there barracks when both sides had held fire for the evening. He was pleased none of Alfred's personal solders were there to report the sight of him in that very moment.

Arthur was bleeding very badly. The wounds that had covered his back, arms and torso were oozing crimson warmth he'd never get back. The emerald eyed man knew he needed to clean and close them up back at base camp, but the face of the one he called his dearest was refusing to leave his mind.

Beautiful pale skin, sky blue eyes that shone like the sea that that man remembered from his days of being a pirate. Everything about Alfred had set his heart ablaze. For the first time England fell deeply in love with his little brother who had now become a man. He didn't care if it was wrong or if the other Nations would look down on him like he was dirt. All he wanted was to see America's smile again, to feel the childlike embrace, to feel the warmth of the others breath on his skin. No matter what it took, he'd feel it one more time.

Right on the other side of the American lines, Alfred was lying down in a mud infested tent. It had been storming that day and his Army had retreated back to base camp. The blonde had earlier on stripped from his coat and shirts to allow his scratched torso to be nipped by the cool air of the dark nights abyss. His breathing was heavily and he was so exhausted from the day's events. He felt it with every fiber of his being, the end of the war was coming. He closed his eyes allow a single tear to run down his cheeks as he whispered a silent 'forgive me' into the night.

Minute by Minute the Emerald eye Brit had trenched slowly to the mud invested tent. Scraps of supplies crunched under foot making the silence break. Alfred's eyes snapped open "Uh Hey?" he spoke out trembling. Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, that voice, that beautiful define voice had stopped him from moving forward. What would happen now he was on enemy lines alone? Would he be shot? or would he have some form of mutual understanding? Either ways he wouldn't care what happened, he just needed to bring out America's smile one more time. Even if it was a simple half hearten one.

The sky eyed American slowly lifted himself from his position and looked at the dark pale tent material. There was a figure outside and he felt he'd seen it before. It was the head, why did that hair outline feel so familiar he wondered and that's when he realized it. "ENGLAND!" He yelled in fury "HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY FIGHTING LINES!"

Hearing this made the Brit move back slowly as he saw Alfred shadow on the tent move up quickly. Arthur didn't know what to do! He didn't know if he should be worried to face bullets or be happy to hear the American was alone. "S-So it's you old chap.." He said trembling in pain. This had made America stop a little in his tracks.

Alfred took a deep breath and slowly walked out of the tent, pushing the material during his way out. When the English man saw his little brother's pale injured skin his breath hitched. "Your hurt..." He said and looked down at the ground. When the American saw the sight of his enemy he stopped in fear. "W-What happened to you out there? Did my men really do that?" he asked quietly while still a little shocked at the Emerald eyed mans state.

England just nodded slowly still in pain. "Man you are a mess, get in here right now!" America yelled and grabbed the Brit's arm. He harshly pulled his older brother into his tent and pushed him down on to a chair. "I am going to get some first aid stuff so don't move!" Arthur knew there was no point in moving anyway. The sky eyed Nation wasn't going to harm him and he knew it.

It took very little time for the American to find the supplies needed to help the British man recover. When he had collected everything he made his way back to the tent and knelled down in front of England. "I'm going to relieve you off your clothing, if that is alright?" he asked. Arthur nodded, he was too tired to speak.

Part by part the man's clothing came off and the cold air nipped at his wounds which made him groan a little. "Surely you've had worse wounds right?" Alfred asked curiously. "N-Not as painful as this though..Must be, because you've broken my heart old chap." he replied with a tired grin. "Seriously dude! This isn't the time to be all poetry and shit." The American said while he slowly began to bandage and clean the wounds of the man in front of him.

Arthur blushed slightly as he looked the other Nations with a hazy gaze. "You must be bloody good at massages." He said. Alfred raised an eyebrow "I'm only holding back from doing a rough job because I don't want you to have worse bleeding." he replied firmly. "I understand" The Brit groaned.

The two sat in silence as each wound was slowly closing up. Once they stopped oozing each others crimson regret England reached his hand out and stroked the others cheek with the back of his hand. "Look at you, still as beautiful as the day I found you." America blushed slightly. "Thanks.." He mumbled back.

More silence again before Arthur broke it once more. "Let me tell you a secret..." He reached out again and held the others face between both hands and moved his head to one of the American's ears. "I love you." he sniffed letting out a soft tear. Alfred frowned and pushed the other back harshly. "If you really loved me Iggy, you would let me be free!" he shouted.

The emerald eyed man gave back a cold glare "If you really wanted to be free, you would hold back on calling me silly nicknames! You know the world is to harsh for you! You know with every fiber of your bring!" The two stood up in rage at each others words. "You don't love me! You just want me to be another one of your prisoners!" America yelled, "I never have imprisoned you! I gave you love! Shelter! Let you eat the food off my table!" Arthur shouted back.

They both went at it for a while, each moment getting more heated than the other. "I only came here because I wanted to have one more night of your embrace!" England screamed at the other. "I only looked after your wounds because I wanted to feel how strong you were and I must admit Iggy, you got some damn fine muscles there!" Alfred said with passion. Both looked at each other with heated faces and went for each other.

There hands touched each others faces, they stroked each others necks, there hands moved across each others backs and torsos. Each moment they shared became more passionate than the next. England was the first as always to push the first kiss on to the other. He pushed his tongue forcefully into the others mouth, claiming it like it was his treasure from his pirate days. "I own all of this, your body is mine!" He growled as his hands reached round to squeeze the others nipples. America let out soft moans as he moved his hands down to rip at the English man's belt. "Getting feisty are we love?" Arthur groaned as he helped the other to removed his trousers as well. "I bet you fucked a lot of people when you were a pirate! Stupid old man!" Alfred said as pushed the older man down on to a near by medical bed.

The emerald eyed man groaned hard as his wounds whined from the sudden force. With some new found power inside his heart he turned them both over so he straddled the American. "I told you before, I own you! Not the other way round." he said as started to remove the younger nations belt and trousers. His hands caressing the tight fit thighs of Alfred. "You've grown up quite nicely love." He said moving down do lay small kisses down his legs as he slowly began to pull the only material covering the American's manhood down.

America laid back moaning and bucking as the other Nation started to slowly stroke his untouched area. "P-Please, be gentle!" He said his eyes watering from the new sensations he felt. Arthur chuckled "So you've never touched yourself down here then?" He asked with a cocky grin as he leaned down to suck the other off. "N-N-NOoo! What kind of person does that!" He shouted and then slowly let out "Why are you doing this, it's weird." He started to moan louder as he felt a pulse in his stomach go down to his penis. "Your going to cum soon? Let it out dear." The British man said making the American's hardened member vibrate.

After a couple more sucks the American blew his load into the Brit's mouth. Even after all the cum had stopped coming out, the older man continued to suck and swallow the white creamy liquid that had invaded his mouth. He than began to move back and remove his own underwear. "I sometimes think this will be harsh on your body. But then I remembered this is the only opportunity I'll have." he leaned over to the others mouth and locked lips once again and at the same time wrapped his hand around his own member giving it a few pumps to bring it to life. "It's so big, it wont fit!" Alfred moaned as they broke the kiss. "Just believe in me." Arthur grinned.

The English man slowly pushed the other Nations legs open and lined his member up with the American's entrance. "It will hurt at first love, but it will start to feel good." he told him. Bit by bit he slowly pushed his manhood into the others dark warm hole. Alfred moaned and groaned tears falling from his face. "It's too much!" He kept repeating, however the emerald eyed man did not listen, he slowly began to create a small in and out routine and after a few humps the sky eyed Nation started to have a pleasure filled face which started to give out other commands like "Harder", "Faster" and "More". This amused the older Nation. "I thought it was the captains job to give commands Alfred." He said as he leaned down to lay small caresses and kisses on the others neck. Arthur began to move down and suck on a hardened nipple. His tongue made circles around it as he kept moving in and out of the others ass.

After they kept giving each other small comebacks and grins, they both felt the pulse coming down to the tip of there man hoods. "I'm cuming!" Alfred screamed, "Then lets cum together dear." it didn't take anything more as they both came after that small comment. The American's cum spilled on to both there stomachs while the English man's filled America's hole to the brim with his load.

There moans and groans softly died down to silence as the Brit pulled out of the others ass. "I-I love you Arthur." America said before he passed out. The last thing the emerald eyed man remembered was giving a small chuckle and replying with "I love you too old chap." Then he too passed out.

**That's it! It's done! I'm so proud of this. I've never finished one of my UsUk FanFics before and I'm so glad I did! I really do hope you all enjoyed it! I must admit this came out better then I thought it was going to! :D**

**Please feel free to favorite this story and don't forget to review as it helps me know if I am making good works for my viewers! ~**

**Until next time Dearies ~**


End file.
